


Ocean Waves

by JasDillinger



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 21:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19326817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasDillinger/pseuds/JasDillinger
Summary: What if...One day, we actually met?





	Ocean Waves

We can lay here next to each other; both of us on our backs, staring up at the ceiling.

We can make conversation. Words flowing effortlessly between us. Story swapping, like interests, and shared experiences. Or even differences. Especially differences. Trying to coerce the other to try something the other enjoys. Read this book or story; watch this movie or show.

It was easier before. When it was words typed by anxious thumbs with imaginary voices.

But now it’s real. We’re here.

We’ll fall silent, as all easy things must make way for the complicated things.

We’ll continue to stare up, but peripheral vision tells a story about our nervous fidgeting. What happens next?

Eventually, maybe it was simultaneously, heads turn inward for eyes to meet.

Lips moisten, but throats dry.

Minds buzz with anticipation. What’s the next step?

Our chests rise high and fall. Ships riding ocean waves in a storm. Deep breaths.

I won’t make the first move, because that’s how it happens.

That... is the beginning of the end.

That’s how you get hurt.

You wonder what that means for you. If you make the first move will you end up the one with a dagger through your heart?

No one can promise the future.

What if you grow indifferent? And I’ll probably never truly be free.

And distance.

Shit!

So it’s back to the ceiling. We can wait for the easiness to return.

Wait for the storm to pass, and those ocean waves to calm.


End file.
